Madoka Akagi
Kuma Akagi, son Madoka's Father Takeshi Himura, friend/lawyer |status = Living |season5 = X }} Madoka Akagi is a Kitsune who appeared in . Appearances Dennis Johnson drove over to her home looking for her husband, Jin Akagi. After Madoka answered the door, Dennis walked right in yelling for Jin. Madoka tried telling him tha Jin wasn't home, but Dennis had seen his car in the driveway. Madoka said she was going to call the police, but Jin, woged in his Kitsune form, ran up from behind and knocked Dennis out. Nick and Hank then arrived, and Madoka told the detectives that Dennis had attacked her husband while Jin added that he was simply defending himself. When Nick informed the couple that Dennis' son had been killed the previous night, Madoka was horrified. Nick started asking Jin where he was last night, who was offended by the line of questioning and replied that he wanted Dennis arrested for assault and that he and Madoka would not answer any questions without their lawyer, Takeshi Himura, present. Nick stated that they were going to want to speak to him. Later, Nick and Hank returned to the Akagi's home. Madoka asked her husband, who had answered the door, what was wrong, and Jin replied, "Nothing. They were just leaving." Nick told them that they wanted to talk to them off the record, however, before telling them that Roger Voorhees had told them that he had seen Kuma, the Akagi's son, woge the night he was accidentally shot and killed. Nick then said, "And this is where it gets interesting. You're Wesen. I'm a Grimm. And we have a lot to talk about," which prompted both Madoka and Jin to woge. Madoka was terrified at the sight of a Grimm and thought Nick would kill them, and Jin tried to shut the door, but Nick stopped him and Hank told the couple they were not going to hurt them unless they gave them an excuse. Nick told the Akagis that someone decapitated Brian Johnson, suggesting it was done with a katana, and Madoka immediately suspected the killing was done in the traditional method of an Inugami, which she explained was a ghost dog-like Wesen that acted as a guardian. Jin added it was more like a samurai and that Inugami were bound in servitude to families and killed their victims as part of a specific ritual that involved decapitation. Madoka explained the ritualistic killings were done in a way to leave the victim's soul in eternal peril so that it couldn't pass into the afterlife. Initially, the Akagis denied having an Inugami who was bound to them, but Madoka then realized that her father had previously saved the life of his best friend, Takeshi Himura, when they were both kids and that Takeshi had looked after her since her father had passed away. Madoka had not realized before that Takeshi was an Inugami but was now convinced he had to be Brian Johnson's killer. Hank told her to call Takeshi and tell him that cops were harassing her, but she couldn't reach him, so Nick, Hank, and Jin all left to go to Roger Voorhees' house, where they suspected Takeshi would be headed next.